


Rapturous

by VibrantVenus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Albus centric, Angst, Beautiful, F/M, Friendship, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Please Don't Kill Me, Poetry, Romance, SEND ME TO HELL, SO SORRY, Sad, Stars, Unrequited Love, beautiful and sad, quotes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7881082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VibrantVenus/pseuds/VibrantVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because loving Scorpius Malfoy is like craving the feeling of glass sliding down your throat.<br/>-<br/>Companion piece to Delirious</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rapturous

  Loving Scorpius Malfoy is like loving the water that's drowning you. You dare to look and swallow flames. Scorpius is fire and you want to burn. You would let him set you on fire, but he burns not for you, but for your cousin. 

  Loving Scorpius Malfoy is learning how to lie to your best friend. If he needs a straight best friend, you'll play the part, even with tears in your eyes and dreams of him ghosting through your mind and skimming past your lips. You want like you've never wanted before, and there is absolutely nothing you can do about it.

  Loving Scorpius Malfoy is letting him kill you over and over again.You think it was easier to be best friends when you weren't in love with him. He will never look at you the way he looks at Rose Weasley. 

    Scorpius Malfoy wants Rose Weasley, will never want Albus Severus Potter. They will always be Scorpius & Albus, never ever will they be Scorpius&Albus. He thinks he must be a warrior for being in love with a straight boy. 

  You don't even know why you feel this way, you had been content with friendship. When did friendly glances turn into longing glances? When did you let yourself feel these things? You're disgusting for dreaming of the way your best friends tongue would trace your throat. These thoughts are wrong and you hate yourself for loving it, for loving  _him._

  Scorpius Malfoy will never give you what you want and you will never ever complain because just friend is better than nothing. Because loving Scorpius Malfoy is like craving the feeling of glass sliding down your throat. Because what’s worse than knowing you want something, besides knowing you can never have it?

  Loving Scorpius Malfoy is forgiving him for killing you. This unrequited love, to you it's nothing but a one man cult. You can never make him love you. He will never desire you, and you've accepted that.

  Loving Scorpius Malfoy is a war in and of itself, and you've accepted that.

 


End file.
